Maximum Crossover
by artfan
Summary: Max meets with the President to discuss Itex's latest plans and bum budumdum Alfred joins them
1. BirdKids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Maximum Ride**

**Max and the flock meet Hetalia. It was a story idea I had for a while. I don't have any pairings (except for MaxFang) but I might add them later on. The other countries will come in later. **

Chapter 1: Bird Kids vs. America

Alfred F. Jones (a.k.a. the United States of America) was pissed. Not only had he been summoned to the White House _really_ early in the morning, but he had woken up so late that he hadn't even had time to even get coffee! Surely that was a crime! Still, he had to get to his capital. If he didn't his President had threatened to take away all of his video games. He couldn't have that.

"Excuse me, who are you and what business do you have here?" a guard asked suddenly, barring America from the door. Just as Alfred was about to angrily retort his President interrupted them.

"ALFRED! It's okay Richard, he has an appointment with me," the President smiled reassuringly to the skeptical guard. The boy sighed and continued walking his round, leaving Alfred to be grabbed roughly by his President and dragged inside the majestic ivory building. The pair walked, one with a purposeful gaze and the other with the look of the walking dead, down a long corridor before reaching a tall oak door that the President quickly opened. Alfred finally escaped his boss's grasp and took the liberty of pulling up one of the many chairs situated for the taking around the room.

"Alfred, please stand up and greet our guests," the President stated. Alfred finally looked up and narrowed his eyes when he noticed the teenagers standing in the middle of the room. From their posture alone he could tell that they didn't give a lick about who he or anyone else in this room was. They were here on a mission. He was instantly on the defense.

Despite these distrustful feelings, he leaped up from his chair, knocking it over and startling the tall blonde one. He strode over to the group and stuck out his hand, a grin on his face.

"Howdy there… my name's Alfred F. Jones but you can call me Al," he stated cheerfully; bad mood hidden frighteningly well. The obvious leader, a girl, frowned at the other but took his hand in a firm shake. That alone told Alfred many things about this girl… and the others.

"Alfred, Max has something to tell us," the President interrupted before Alfred's thoughts could go much further. _Max_ glanced disdainfully at Alfred, almost as if he wasn't worth her time while quickly taking away her hand. Alfred decided to disregard her… attitude. It wasn't like others hadn't done the same… until they figured out that he was a nation that is.

"Hello, I suppose now you know that my name is Max. This one is Iggy… this one is Angel and that's Gazzy… there's Nudge and Fang at the back. Anyway, Mr. President, I'm sure you've heard of an organization called Itex?" she began stonily. The older man nodded while Alfred simply stood stock still, staring at her.

"That's good. Now I'm sure you think that they're just fine people, but I'll tell you what… they're nut-jobs. Whackos, crazy, weird, you name it, that's what they are. They were the ones who-" she paused when she realized she had said more than she had intended.

"Anyway, they're basically out to rule this world. Also, I felt the need to inform you of their newest plans while I'm at it," Max continued. The other children behind her had taken to looking around the room as she was speaking and Alfred didn't miss the confused face on the youngest child's face as she stared intensely at him. In return, he smiled warmly. She quickly turned away.

"They said something confusing. They said that they had discovered this new being. This being gave them the ability to take over the world without the super soldiers they have been creating. They… they said something about targeting America first… it's weird I know, Mr. President but you have to believe me… I-" she continued until the President held up his hand, concern flitting across his face.

"I believe you. I also know what… beings… they're after," he muttered. He turned to Alfred, waiting for his opinion. The boy had been unusually quiet this entire meeting. When he finally looked at his President he had on a poker face, one he only got when he was deadly serious. He stared for a moment before turning to the flock.

"You're hiding something aren't you?" Alfred asked bluntly. The entire group flinched for a moment. Finally they all turned to Max who nodded before they turned back to Alfred and the President.

WOOSH! FLAP!

Instantly the room was filled with the sound of unfurling wings and powerful beats of the feathered appendages. Both Alfred and the President let out audible gasps as they stared in amazement.

Max smirked, one for the bird-kids.

Alfred suddenly rushed towards them, a childish light gleaming in his cerulean eyes. His memories as a young colony watching the birds fly away filled his memory and he smiled. He gazed with absolute amazement and admiration at the entire group who stood there rather awkwardly, waiting for either of the men to say something.

Finally it was the President who broke the silence, "Well that certainly wasn't expected, but I suppose-"

"OH MY GOD! That is just plain AWESOME! I want wings now! SO COOL! You guys are the luckiest-" he rambled before suddenly noticing the look on their faces. They were all different, some angry, some sad, some miserable. It was the saddest thing Alfred had ever seen.

"You don't want wings," Max stated simply. She glared at Alfred who flinched. She then continued, her voice rising as she went on.

"You have no idea what horrors we've been through. You don't know what it's like to be running all your life! You have no idea what it's like to not know if you have a family or not! You know nothing! I bet you lived a comfortable life all your life, hmm? You probably had everything you ever wanted! Don't ever say that we are the luckiest people ever you-" she screamed angrily, lashing out at the American.

"I'm sorry," Alfred whispered as he caught Max's fist in the palm of his hand. She glances up in confusion.

"I'm sorry you have to experience all that when no human ever should," Alfred continued in a quiet voice. His eyes looked into Max's the same way Angel's did whenever she was reading someone's mind. She shivered. She felt herself losing her very being, her soul in those eyes. Suddenly, she was ripped away by none other than… Fang?

"What are you hiding?" the boy demanded of the mysterious teen. Max glanced up at the other with a look of gratitude.

It was the President who answered.

"Children, the boy you are looking at right now, and who I charge you to protect, is none other than Alfred F. Jones a.k.a. the… President's son," he explained, tweaking his sentence at the end when Alfred gave him an angry glare. The bird-kids immediately spun around to take another good look at the smug teen before them, who they had thought was just an intern.

Alfred chuckled, one for the nation… a tie.

"Are you kidding?" Max asked angrily. If this was all a joke than obviously the President hadn't taken them seriously at all.

"No I'm serious, and you have to protect him," the President stated easily. The kids all looked pretty pissed off and began to protest immediately.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean we have to take care of him! Itex can't be after _him_! They said a being that would be so powerful that they wouldn't need super soldiers anymore! This boy isn't enough to bring America down to its knees!" Max complained angrily. Alfred glared at her and stuck his tongue out.

"I don't need them to look after me!" Alfred whined. Max stared at him for a moment. Before she could protest again the boy's phone went off. Quick as a whip it was against his ear and he was speaking fluent French until he was evidently passed on to someone who knew English.

"Hey Iggy… yeah I… no… what! RIGHT NOW?" Alfred screamed before snapping the phone shut and effectively cutting off the loud rant that had begun on the other side. He turned and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heh… turns out the World- uh… the important people's meeting was today," Alfred informed his President. The man instantly turned an interesting shade of purple before beginning to scream incoherently at Alfred.

Max and the flock looked on with amusement and irritation. Angel watched the President's kid with suspicion. Through telepathy she informed the rest of the flock to watch out for him. She was sure that the President was lying when he said that the boy was his son. He was probably some super weapon of the government. After all, he couldn't be human since she wasn't able to read his thoughts. She didn't mention how she couldn't read the President's thoughts either.

Finally, the President seemed to have calmed down and he turned to the bird-kids.

"I apologize for that… Alfred was just being… well… Alfred. Anyway, for the time that he is at the… important people's meeting… you shall remain in a room down the hall for when he returns. Follow me," he informed them, the purple already fading to a soft lilac. The group nodded and looked warily at the other teen before following the President out of the room and down the hall to where they would wait.

* * *

><p>Alfred stared after them and when they were out of sight he smiled to himself, knowing what Angel had told the others. Mentally he tallied a score for himself and smiled. 2:1 with himself winning.<p>

"I better before Iggy throws a fit," Alfred muttered to himself as he exited the building himself.

He didn't notice a figure watching him from one of the White House windows.

**Was that alright? Please R&R**

**I might not continue this but for a while I had had the idea and in honor of last year I decided to write it out. Critiques are welcome but no flames. After all, not everyone is going to share the same ideals and everyone else. Anyway, thank you for reading ^^**


	2. Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Sorry it took a while, I really like this story now that I read it over ^^**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, you made my day! All of you are… **_**beautiful**_** /shot**

**I hope you like this next chapter… XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Kidnapped<span>

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Alfred shouted as he burst through the White House doors. Everyone looked over and was welcomed by an infuriating shit-eating grin. Some grumbled and walked away, muttering about stupid interns, while others, who knew who he was, merely smiled before going back to business.

"Alfred, how was the meeting? Don't tell me you punched Russ-" the President began when Alfred cut him off with a warning glance. The President blushed; he had almost given the game away.

"No I didn't punch… Ivan in the face. In fact, the meeting was as normal as ever, although I did bring up these nannies over there. Apparently some of the… others know of them already," Alfred stated, pointing a thumb at the bird-kids. They glowered but kept silent.

Alfred smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Secretly, he didn't trust these kids to keep him safe at all but they were the most familiar with Itex so they were the prime choice for babysitting the clumsy nation.

The President watched them for a moment before turning around and making his way towards the door. He knew he had to give them something to do… lest he risked letting the situation crumble into a who-can-trash-the-white-house-most game.

"Alfred, why don't you show them around the place, okay? You could play… tennis or something," the President prompted. Alfred instantly perked up and grabbed Gazzy's wrist with so much enthusiasm that he accidental let a bit of his super strength slip, causing the boy to wince. The rest of the bird-kids tensed up but relaxed and ran after the two when they realized that Gazzy wasn't in any real danger from this weird teen. None of them noticed the smirk the President let slip onto his face as he stared at the back of his dear country.

"Mitch… yes, why don't you check out back?"

* * *

><p>Alfred halted just outside the door and simply stared at the beautiful scene outside, leaving the rest of the flock to observe with him. Saying the front yard was huge would be an understatement. It would be like saying a tree was big. There was so much more to both. A tree housed so many animals, gave shelter, food, and a sanctuary. Like a tree, this space out back was so much more then big. It was beautiful. With the bright blue sky as the background and the healthy green being reflected from proud trees and mischievous bushes, Alfred couldn't help but be thrust back into his memories as a child running through the forests with the Native Americans. Before that memory could get much farther he quickly ran deeper into this little hint of paradise, the other teens chasing after him.<p>

"Hey do you guys want to play tennis?" Alfred asked with a spirited laugh. As he continued to observe the scene he didn't notice a certain flock member's scowl.

Fang grimaced and walked faster, swiftly catching up to Alfred. Alfred frowned as he put more energy into the legs, slowly gaining on Fang. Offer forgotten the two males raced each other to the other side of the gardens, leaving behind the others to scramble after them. That was when Fang grinned before unfurling his wings and leaping into the air, instantly shooting past the confident nation. At that Alfred felt something inside him snap. Like hell he was going to let some human (albeit a human with wings) beat him on his own home turf. He let the power seep into his limbs. He let his nation spirit come forth, willed it to _run faster dammit_!

Before he knew what was happening he was suddenly at the other end of the garden, facing the street with the busy cars rushing past just a foot away from him. He looked back to see the dumb-struck expressions of both Fang and the others. He froze as he gazed at them and let out an awkward laugh as he headed back towards them, already thinking of what deep shit he was in now. Damn he was so screwed! Ugh, he would have to explain everything now. Alfred always hating doing that the most.

BAM!

Alfred jolted when he suddenly heard a car door slam open. He whirled around only to get a breath full of chloroform. Instantly, the sickly sweet smell invaded his senses and left him weak in the knees. Obvious enough had been applied to this cloth to kill a human and leave a nation weakly fighting to stand up. Despite that, he would continue to fight it off until those stupid bird-kids reached him or his name wasn't Alfred Freakin' Awesome Jones.

All around him voices filled the air with curses and loud cries. He heard Max's voice calling his name and Fang's cursing. He heard Gazzy shouting in shock and Iggy's cries as he tried to pinpoint what exactly was going on. The only voice missing from the mix was the little girl's, Angel's.

"Dammit, he isn't fainting! Get another cloth!" a stranger's voice commanded as the voice's owner strengthened his grip on Alfred's head. He tried to fight of the drug for as long as he could but as soon as the other cloth was pressed to his face, it overpowered him and he fell limp in the stranger's arms.

As he felt the world go hazy and the beautiful skies he had been admiring just a few minutes before slowly dissolve before his eyes, he let the fear sink in.

_I'm sorry… I_-

* * *

><p>"ALFRED!" Max immediately leaped into action the moment the car doors had opened, running towards the boy who was a good distance ahead of them. Even when she was running her fastest she drove herself to try <em>harder<em>. She wasn't sure what compelled her to act like this… just that this boy was someone she simply _had_ to protect. If she couldn't reach him- no she couldn't even allow those thoughts to breach her consciousness.

She watched the boy was gagged with a chloroform covered cloth but continued to struggle, really it was amazing that he had lasted this long. She reached out a hand to him when suddenly something large bowled her over. She instantly knew it was an eraser but froze when it straddled her.

"Sorry Max but we need this one," the rough voice of an eraser snarled in Max's ear. She strained underneath the other but his weight and grasp on her arms behind her back prevented her from doing much. Instead she was forced to watch Alfred's futile struggling. Around her everyone else was either fighting an eraser or trying to escape from one.

Suddenly one of the scientists got smart and replaced the old cloth with a new one, almost immediately causing the teen to drop.

"ALFRED!" Max screamed and she thrashed. She wouldn't- _couldn't_ let anyone take that boy! She was suddenly reminded of Angel's own kidnapping and finally was able to throw the eraser off her as she chased after the scientists who already had Alfred in the backseat of their car. She was delightfully surprised to see a speeding Fang fly past her and grabbed the car door before the scientist who was kneeling by Alfred's feet closed it.

Max grinned and quickened her pace. As soon as she caught up to where Fang was she reached in and grabbed Alfred's ankles. With a wink at the dumb-struck scientist who stared at her, she quickly flung the boy over her shoulder and raced away with Fang and an angry scientist close behind. Max laughed as she gripped the American tighter. She could see the White House ahead; they were going to make it!

"Max."

The girl skidded to a halt just a few feet away from a smiling eraser who had Nudge in his arms. Another soon joined him, only this one held Gazzy. The two cried out as their necks were squeezed against muscular forearms.

"Let-" Max tried to voice. For some reason Alfred suddenly felt heavier as she realized what their intentions were.

"Give us America, Max, and we'll give you back your little… flock," an eraser behind Max with a struggling Angel in his arms ordered. Next to him was another eraser who held a cursing Iggy. Max knew that her options were dwindling, especially when she heard a familiar grunt coming from her right. She glanced over to see a scientist with sunglasses with an unconscious Fang in his arms, a shiny needle sticking out of his arm. She was so overcome with a growing sense of dread that she didn't notice that the eraser had called Alfred America.

"Fine… here," Max snapped as she picked Alfred off of her shoulder and set him down on the ground, frustration rolling off her in waves. The other scientist (who was not sunglass-doctor) shuffled forward and gathered Alfred in his arms. He walked over to the car and settled the teen in the back seat. With all that done the erasers all looked at each other and nodded. Still keeping a grip on their temporary captives they made their way over to the car. Max followed, determined to not let them get out of her reach.

As soon as they were close to the car they suddenly spun their hostages and shoved them forward so that most of them fell dizzily to the ground while others (Fang) simply dropped face first into the grass.

SMACK!

Max gasped when a sharp pain suddenly spread across her head and she fell to the ground. She felt herself get picked up by an eraser and the rest of the flock screaming her name. The last thing she saw before the car door shut and she lost her own consciousness was a groggy Fang staring sadly at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Le <strong>**gasp****! ****An update… yeah I'm sorry… **

**I hope it isn't as bad as I think it might be. I'm sorry if it seems at all rushed or if anyone was OC… goodness knows that's only **_**one**_** of my many writing flaws… (=_=;)**

**Anyway, the other countries will make an appearance in the next chapter XD**

**See you then. Hmm… I should try and have a deadline… maybe… next week or something? *shrug* **

**Nah.**

**Thank you and please R&R.**


	3. Truthfully, this is a filler

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Maximum Ride**

**Wow this is **_**very **_**late. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, that really helped me write this and even though it's short I hope you like it. **

**nicky4339: I took that into consideration, thank you. No, I do not think of that as a flame. I regard that as helpful advice to avoid OCness from seeping into my story :)**

**Star1412: Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you think I'm a good writer. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Loveseat-chan: I'm sorry for my lateness but… I'm absolutely terrible with keeping up to date. Really, it's reviews like yours and the others that keep me writing so I thank you ^^**

**mimiminite: I will have that… maybe it'll be here but you'll see, da?**

**Canadagirl52: I'm not sure you noticed, but you are the only one who mentioned Max being captured as well. I was worried that no one noticed so thank you for letting me know that the readers know. Btw, thank you for comparing me to Prussia but I'm sure that I still will never be as awesome as him :) **

**bookwormally: Action is the best, no? I'll try to keep the reactions true to character.**

**Hatsu Yukiya: Hurray for intenseness XD**

**ScratchFox: Thank you very much. I'll try and work on my grammar… not in English for nothing, eh?**

**Everyone else: I'm sorry for not responding to you specifically but I do hope that you like this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Max groaned as she sat up, her stomach muscles clenching painful due to some rough treatment. She noticed immediately that she was in a cage and sighed, running her hand through her knotty blonde locks. She was suddenly startled by a soft moan to her right. She twisted around with wide eyes to see Alfred lying there with chains keeping his wrists against the top of the cage and his ankles on the sides. His wheat colored hair clung desperately to the sides of his face, and Max could see how even subconsciously he was uncomfortable from the way he kept shifting and weakly struggling with the binds. For a reason she didn't know (or care to know) the sight of him like this, broken, frightened her more than anything.

"Alfred? Al? ALFRED WAKE UP!" Max shouted; panic overtaking her other emotions. When the other didn't move she rattled the cage bars in frustration. She had to get Alfred out of there!

Slam!

Max whirled around and glared at the approaching scientist, daring him to try and put her back to sleep. She crawled backwards until her back hit the bars behind her. When he finally reached her cage he swiftly changed direction and approached the American.

"NO!" Max screamed as she flung herself against the cage walls. The scientist paused, his syringe dripping with clear fluid. He gave Max a puzzled look before speaking.

"Why do you want to protect him so much, when you don't even know him?"

Max froze at this. The man, no matter how creepy and seriously messed up, was right. Why was she so concerned for the well being of someone who _wasn't_ a flock member, wasn't family?

The scientist stared at her for a moment before turning back to the unconscious Alfred and opening the door. Just as he reached inside the other twitched, causing the man to flinch. In that time Alfred's eyes flung open to reveal burning cerulean eyes that bore right into the man's soul, and then he took action.

With a flick of his wrist the shackles fell of his body and with a loud CLANK hit the floor. A swift kick soon followed, throwing the scientist halfway across the room. Alfred then stepped out, a bit shaky at first, but then stood proud and tall. The teen grinned at Max who simply stared at what had just happened in the span of twenty seconds.

Alfred quickly scampered over to her and gripped the bars in his hands. With a grunt he had bent them, leaving a wide-eyed and somewhat scared Max. He gripped her hand in a near crushing hold and dragged her out before letting her unceremoniously drop to the ground.

"Come on, we've got to-" Alfred began when the door opened. He stopped and stared. The man who stepped into the room grinned at the confused nation.

"No… no way… I… how?" he sputtered. The man that stood before him simply grinned and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere at least 50 erasers flooded into the room, with more behind them. Max finally picked her head up and gave her own little gasp.

The man who had caught them, the man who was eyeing Alfred like a piece of meat was-

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" England screamed. He began screaming at the poor secretary who shrunk back and seemed to be trying to hide behind her desk. Beside her and glaring defiantly at the raving Englishman was Fang and everyone else.<p>

"Calm down, Angleterre," France cut in. He gulped when Arthur turned his withering gaze at him and walked right up to him with a face that could turn Medusa to stone. The infuriated nation shoved his finger into France's face before shouting profanities and calling the Frenchman obscene things that forced even Fang to cover his ears.

Watching everything was the rest of the Allies and Axis. They stared at the two bickering nations before turning back to the flock. In a few short words the group retold all that had happened and left the nations wondering where the American and Max might have been taken. They also wondered why they might take the girl and not anyone else.

When they asked as much, they were met with silent stares.

Germany sighed; this was going nowhere. He finally shot the group a glare that had them all wary before ordering them to tell them everything.

In an instant Fang felt his mouth move and he watched in horror as everything about them came spilling off his tongue. The other nations were staring at him and he felt himself heat up. _What's happening_? When he was done the countries glanced at each other. They were obviously all thinking about what was to be done but that didn't sit well with Fang, especially since they were leaving him and the rest of the flock out.

"Who are you people anyway!" he shouted. Everyone stared at him but he kept his gaze locked on the stoic German's face. Finally, it was England who sighed and said that they should "just bloody tell them, it's not like they can just go around telling people since they have a secret of their own." Everyone nodded, they knew of the wings since they had been the ones to check them to see if any damage had been done to them.

"We're countries."

The flock stared at the men before them. They noticed that the secretary was gone. They stared back at the serious faced men. They would have laughed, but something about the eyes of these men kept them in place, froze them.

Suddenly, the smell of the English Channel hit their nose and the taste of scones and tea invaded their mouths. Before them they saw Buckingham palace, in all its glory. The countryside was what they saw next. Rolling hills seemed to go on forever and suddenly they were past Hadrian's Wall and into the lands of Scotland.

The group let out a cry when everything disappeared. They stared at England who was grinning madly.

"Believe us now?" the Englishman asked. "I would have let you see more but I figured that you'd believe me by now."

The other countries stared at the kids, waiting to see their reaction. Nothing was said for a moment and they were all left in uncomfortable silence when a door slammed open to reveal a haggard President.

"I know where Alfred and Max are!"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry that this is so short. I'll have you know that the Flock's reaction will be seen at a later date. At this time their trying to digest what they just saw, as well as having to worry about Alfred and Max. Anyway, the flock didn't mention the school because they knew that Itex wouldn't go there. If they had intended to they would have taken the rest of the Flock so that they couldn't lead them there. Also, the government had planted a chip in Alfred a <strong>_**long**_** time ago so…**


End file.
